Ultimate Revenge Stacy
by Shiva-J
Summary: Stacy gets her revenge, in the most ultimate way. 'Nuff said.


**Ultimate Revenge Stacy**

Tiffany was talking, that droning talking, that talking that had been getting on her nerves more and more ever since Sandi and Quinn left the Fashion Club for reasons that she, Stacy, was still struggling to understand.

They were in the bathroom, and Tiffany was _still talking!_

She had been very patient with the girl over the years, but that last thread of patience was about to...

"ARRRAARRRGHHHHH!" Stacy bellowed as she finally snapped.

"Whhhaaattt?" Tiffany asked her with her dead, vapid eyes turning to look at her friend, who was now completely red in the face as she screamed with years of repressed rage pouring out of her.

Poor, stupid Tiffany didn't have time to react as Stacy lunged at her, and wrapped her hands around her slender throat, and began to choke the life out of her.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Stacy yelled at Tiffany as she squeezed her with all her might.

Rage gave her inhuman strength as she throttled the life out of her, Tiffany had turned an impressive shade of purple.

She had begun to fight for her life, but it was too late.

Her flailing body began to relax and with one final roar of hate, Stacy completely crushed the other girls throat.

Tiffany's head fell to the side as her bowels released and she died.

For a long moment Stacy froze up and stared at her two bare hands and then at Tiffany's body, back and forth at what she had done.

"I... I... I killed her!" Stacy stammered aloud in the empty bathroom.

Then her demeanor shifted to pure triumph and she screamed, "YES!"

She grabbed Tiffany's handbag and found a nice, long sharp nail-file and rushed out of the bathroom cackling loudly, "AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The first student she saw was that blond popular girl, what was her name?

It didn't matter once Stacy took the nail file and jammed it right in her big, beautiful blue eyes, then cut her throat in front of everyone for good measure.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Stacy laughed as the girl bled out on the floor.

A face jumped out of the crowd, the girl who had made her life a living hell since the start of High School, her so-called 'friend', Sandi Griffin, who was showing of her new thin body.

"DIE!" Stacy screamed and lunged at Sandi, armed with a now broken nail file.

Sandi screamed and tried to get away, but she was all skin and bones, Stacy had some fitness under her belt from her secret love of dancing, and she was fueled by pure, raw hatred.

No one could hear Sandi pleading for her life, Stacy's incoherent screams overwhelmed everything else as the broken weapon was plunged into Sandi's chest over and over again.

She kept stabbing until it broke inside of Sandi's now very dead body, Stacy then partly came back into herself, wheezing and panting like she had run a marathon, she rose up, soaked in human blood, laughing like a loon.

Then she spotted two other faces and stopped laughing, "Charles!" She snapped at Upchuck, "Quinn!"

They both froze with fear and began to shake.

"Come with me." Stacy said with uncharacteristic authority.

They followed her like lambs to a supply closet and when order to take of their clothes, they complied.

Then they discovered that after killing people, Stacy got horny.

Very horny.

* * *

"...And so after Sandi murdered Tori, poor Stacy had to kill her." Daria told the cops, even as the obscene moans grew louder and louder from the supply closet.

"Yeah," Jane added with a grin, "And the poor dear was so distraught that her best friends, Quinn and Upchuck... I mean Charles, took her over there to comfort her."

A loud voice that sounded like Quinn's screamed out, "MOAR!"

Another that kind of sounded like Charles went, "Oooohhhh... I never thought to insert something _in there!_"

The cop looked at the bodies, then at the now rocking door of the supply closet, then checked the name of the last victim again.

"Sounds about right to me." the cop replied without a trace of irony.

As Daria gave him a Mona Lisa grin, Ms. Li was hard at work editing the school security tapes to match the B.S. story that Daria was feeding the cops.

(lalalalalaLAlala)


End file.
